The True Monster
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: They were pulling something away from her. No. Not away from her but out of her. 'she is a powerless shell.' -'Because of the beast that lurks in the dark corners of my soul I should be destroyed.'- How can we say this person or creature cannot function properly and safely in public unless we allow it to breathe air and continue living?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

I shall open this story with a disturbing thought: A body/ person with no emotion. Does it have a personality? Can it understand love, kindness, fear, or cruelty? Or is it an abomination, a creature that should be ripped from existence and destroyed from the world? Why do we have the right to choose? How can we say this person of creature cannot function properly and safely in public unless we allow it to breathe air and continue living?

My name is Beast Boy and sometime ago I asked myself those same questions and almost convinced myself that because of the beast that lurks in the dark corners of my soul I should be destroyed. Later with Raven's help I discovered I had misunderstood the primal being within me. He was feral and violent but that was the only way he knew to protect the things precious to him and now I finally realize my mistake. Any creature born with a different understanding of the world will immediately be considered a monster. So tell me…what is the true nature of a monster and how far will man go to get what he wants?

As I noticed the creation of man before my eyes my fury boiled deep within my soul. My pale hands clenched so tightly my nails began to pierce my palms and my holo ring pinched my right ring finger. I was wearing the appropriate disguise: white lab coat and reading glasses hiding amidst my shaggy blonde hair. A scientist walked up next to me and looked with adoring eyes through the window in front of us where the creation lay.

'Such an amazing experiment she is we will learn so much by studying her genetic code and structure.'

I didn't even respond, just continued staring. My body was froze-paralyzed and all I could do was watch.

Raven was there, in a specially designed cage, with doctors surrounding her. They were pulling something away from her. No. Not away from her but out of her. Another being slowly emerged as a twin of the original and they held on to each other for dear life. Raven didn't appear to have much strength left as the girl with the red velvet cloak was ripped from her arms and put into her own separate cage. When they wheeled her away the clone of raven reached for her original and cried. Raven herself fell to her knees as her clothing turned white. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath and when they opened, her beautiful eyes, the purple he could never duplicate was gone, there was just whiteness where color should have been leaving only a small black iris.

I had actually forgotten the scientist standing next to me so his voice made me jump slightly.

'Ah I believe that was the last one and now that we have all of them she is a powerless shell.'

He paused to let out a hearty laughed.

'Do tell me is anything new happens.'

Then he walked away.

When he was gone I looked back to the window to see Raven leaning against the wall of her cage staring down at nothing and I sighed, placing my hand against the glass.

'I promise I'll get you out of here Raven.'

Her head shot up as if she heard me and as empty eyes stared back at me I was momentarily frightened and had to remind myself that it was just Raven but I wondered, if this is Raven without her emotions, what did I look like as the beast with no soul?

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!

I wandered the endless expanse of hallways treading deeper into the labyrinth of white floors, fluorescent lights, and lab coats Despite my holo ring muting my senses, I could still smell several times better than a human. I sifted through the disgusting and remotely itch inducing chemicals and turned my attention instead to the smells the scientists carried into the environment they believed was sterile. Something interesting about the average lab is that if I look busy, in a hurry to get somewhere, most of scientists don't even spare you a second glance. Most of the workers on this floor were men and several specific smells continued to present themselves. A lot of nicotine and cheap whisky smells were thick on their clothes. I walked past one man that must've been a hunter, though clean shaven and a chart in his right hand, there was traces of dried deer blood on his boots. A rather round mad ambled past me with the odd traces of makeup and perfume following him. From the same doorway seconds later emerged a woman, her hair was in a tight bun and she was adjusting her glasses when I saw her but his smell engulfed her. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

I entered a room randomly, it was filed with computers, test tubes, chemicals, and machines I didn't recognize. I stood against the wall and listened as two men argued across the room about the results of some test. A woman was positioned in the corner, ignoring the men and typing at a computer. She had flaming red hair and what appeared to be an attitude to match it. She might've been considered pretty if it weren't for the apparently permanent scowl on her face. She flicked her eyes up to look at me and for just a moment I thought her eyes were gold, they were brown. They narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you looking at." She sneered at me and I looked away not bothering to answer her question. I chose instead to walk up to the now feuding men. When I got closer to them I realized that one of the men was dying of kidney failure, that was a particularly nasty smell of body acids. His black hair was greasy, his skin was pale, and he was sweating like he was in a sauna. He didn't have long. The other man, a big burly blond guy, was currently well but I could hear liquid slowly building in his lungs, he would die soon too. They ignored me until I spoke:

"Could one of you update me on the experiments involving the demon girl?"

Their conversation froze mid-sentence and I was forced to hold my breath, the one with kidney failure had horribly rancid breath. He looked at me for a few seconds and then turned away, I took that chance to breathe. When he turned back around he handed me a thick manila folder.

He grumbled. "Here."

The men went back to their argument and I went to walk away with the folder. I paused at the door to turn around and feign an apologetic smile. "I'll copy these and bring the originals back to you."

He glared at me for the second interruption. "Keep it, that's the copy."

I ignored his bout of anger, my own temper pacified by the fact that this man was terminally ill and probably had no idea. I walked through the endless halls heading for any quiet room I could find as I flipped through the information in the folder. The room I ended up in was crowded with large machines, and large beaker filled with more chemicals. I sat down in one of the chairs and began to read.

Everything was written which was odd, and it was all in the same handwriting. So, this scientist, Dr. Jeffery must be the one in charge of the experiments. I flipped through the pages to get a gist of how much I had to read and I realized that this wasn't experimental data like I expected, this was the lead doctors personal journal. The poor kidney guy was going to die much sooner than I thought he was, he would be in big trouble when his boss realized what he had done.

_Scientific Journal._

**Entry 1: Capture**

The first titan was officially captured today. Though we were aiming for the alien or the shifter at least we managed to get ahold of the human/demon hybrid. She struggles with the chains and threatens our lives but I am not worried, she cannot break free. She calls for the other titans but they cannot hear, they do not even know she is missing yet. I have a theory about this girl, when she gets upset her powers seem to unleash themselves of their own accord, like they are protecting her. Her emotions are connected to her control, I believe we can harness the energy and separate the emotions from the host to be studied as separate entities.

**Entry 2: Minor Breakthrough**

I have discovered that our countless physical and emotional feelings fall into the following seven categories: Happiness, Timidity, Rage, Bravery, Knowledge, Lust, and Love. If I can find a way to harness these few things I will finally be able to prove my theory!

I angrily flied through the pages until I spotted something problematic.

**Entry 12: Major Breakthrough**

I have completed the cage to hold the girl. It is designed to restrain her and keep her from harming any more of my assistants. She is quite violent; the faster I subdue her the better off we will be trying to properly preform tests on her. She cannot escape this cage and as I watch she becomes more violent but also desperate, she is exhausting herself. I hooked her up to heart monitors and began testing how many volts her system could take before she flat lined. I let her die, and just before we had the chance to shock her heart back into beating her eyes sprang open. Without a heartbeat, she shoved my fellow scientists away and leaned up from her laying position on the gurney to glare at me with blazing red eyes. When she laid back down and closed her eyes again, she took a deep violent breath and her heart beat started back up of its own accord. It was amazing. Imagine if we could harness that!

**Entry 13: Possible Breakthrough**

I have discovered that much of her demonic nature resides in her emotion for rage This explain why her physical appearance is no more than a teenage girl. If I can separate her from this rage emotion, then I should be able to extract her demon nature from the rage itself. Accomplishing this would be an amazing breakthrough in the world of science, giving scientific proof to a myth. If I could study and question a demon I would be famous! I could prove or disprove any and all religious theories! However, I am quite worried as to weither or not the girl can survive the extraction of most of her being. I shall look into this problem.

**Entry 14: Interesting Development**

I tried to burn her today. I tried to force her to survive on her own and observe which emotions sprang forward. We put her in a mostly steel chamber with a single window to look in on the experiment. We lit the girl's cape and shut the door tight. She screamed for quite some time before a strange sound came out of her mouth, something I can only describe as a deep strangled roar. Then the lights exploded. When the backup lighting booted up and light was cast across the room it was dull and heavy with age as it flickered on and off. With the flashed I noticed the chains we had used to hold her were ripped from the wall and thrown to the floor. They had been shredded like paper and the girl was gone. When the power retreated to darkness I waited impatiently for it to come back on edging closer to the glass so I could see with less trouble. When the light returned, I jolted backward letting out a startled sound I am not proud of. The girl was in front of the glass, still on fire, and her eyes were solid red. She lifted a clawed finger and drug it across the glass creating a horrible sound and then she spoke.

"Fire." She paused and let out a rumbling growl. "How dare you use fire against me, you ignorant mortal!"

At that moment, the lights blacked out again and when they returned I realized with a start that the girl was unconscious on the floor in the middle of the room. There were no burns to mark her flesh and I wondered if I had imagined what I had seen. I asked trusted colleagues, my partner Carmon included, if they had seen anything unusual, they said no. However, when I looked back into the room I was sure it had happened, the glass had one long scratch ark, proving that the creature had indeed appeared. Much to speculate.

A/N: I own nothing

Review plz!


End file.
